memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek: Vanguard
thumb|Die zunächst als Trilogie gestartete Romanserie Star Trek: Vanguard ist in der Originalfassung bei Pocket Books erschienen und wurde in der deutschen Übersetzung beim Cross Cult-Verlag veröffentlicht. Einleitung Die Handlung von Vanguard ist auf einer Raumstation zur Zeit von angesiedelt, wobei sich die Rahmenhandlung der ersten drei Romane im wesentlichen zwischen den TOS-Folgen und abspielt. Der gesamte Handlungsbogen der Serie umfasst acht Romane. Handlung Der Vorbote Die Föderation unternimmt aus schleierhaften Gründen eine Expansion in die Taurus-Region – einem abgelegenen Gebiet im Alpha-Quadranten, in dem die Territorien der Tholianischen Versammlung und des Klingonischen Reichs aneinander grenzen. Eilig wird dort die riesige Sternenbasis 47 – auch bekannt als Vanguard – errichtet. Neue Kolonien werden erschlossen, die Erforschung der Region weiter vorangetrieben. Die Tholianer meiden diese Region seit Jahrhunderten aus unklaren Gründen. Demnach beobachten sie alle Aktivitäten der Sternenflotte und der Klingonen in diesem Sektor besonders misstrauisch. Der Händler Cervantes Quinn stiehlt im Auftrag des orionischen Gangsterbosses Ganz auf Ravanar IV das Sensorengitter des dortigen Außenpostens. Obwohl der Diebstahl misslingt, wird das Gerät schwer beschädigt und damit unbrauchbar. Als er nach Vanguard zurückkehrt, wird er bereits von Ganz erwartet. Auf der Station befindet sich der Journalist Tim Pennington. Er versucht, den wahren Grund für den Bau von Vanguard herauszufinden. Außerdem hat er eine Affäre zu Oriana D'Amato, einem Besatzungsmitglied der USS Bombay. Oriana ist verheiratet mit Lieutenant Robert D'Amato von der ''Enterprise''. Die USS Bombay erhält den Auftrag nach Ravanar IV zu fliegen um das zerstörte Sensorengitter zu ersetzen. Als sie den Planeten erreicht, wird sie ohne Vorwarnung von sechs tholianischen Schiffen angegriffen und zerstört. Als die Nachricht über die Zerstörung der Bombay bei Vanguard eingeht, ist Pennington außer sich vor Wut und Trauer um Oriana. Er untersucht den Zwischenfall, als seine Ehefrau bei Vanguard eintrifft. Die USS Enterprise wird beauftragt, die Vernichtung der Bombay zu untersuchen. Bei Ravanar IV angekommen finden sie den Außenposten nahezu restlos zerstört vor. T'Prynn erteilt Quinn den Auftrag, einen Datenträger in dem unbewohnten Quartier 2842 auf der Station zu verstecken und eine anonyme Nachricht darüber an Tim Pennington zu senden. Pennington findet dort den Datenträger, auf dem fein säuberlich sämtliche Logbücher hinsichtlich des Ravanar-Zwischenfalls gespeichert sind. Er sieht darin eine groß angelegte Vertuschung der Sternenflotte und beschließt, die Öffentlichkeit darüber zu informieren. Es fehlt ihm jedoch eine Quelle, um die Daten zu bestätigen. Also durchsucht er die Protokolle nach Namen von Personen die ihm Informationen liefern können. Er stößt auf Chief Petty Officer Israel Medina. Als er diesen an Bord der Station ausfindig macht und befragt, sieht er die Daten als bestätigt an und verfasst einen ausführlichen Artikel für den Nachrichtendienst der Föderation. Auf der Enterprise stellt man unterdessen fest, das es sich bei dem Ravanar-Artefakt um eine Kommunikationsvorrichtung mit der enormen Reichweite von 211,6 Lichtjahren handelt. Innerhalb der Kommunikationseichweite sucht man nun nach einem Planeten der Klasse M oder einem, der früher einmal dazu gehört haben könnte. Bei der Suche, stößt die Crew auf Erilon nahe der klingonischen Grenze. Die [[USS Endeavour (NCC-1895)|USS Endeavour]], welche zur Zeit dort patrouilliert wird damit beauftragt, den Planeten nach Hinweisen auf eine Typ-V-Lebensanzeige hin zu untersuchen – dem Codewort für das Taurus-Meta-Genom. Nachdem Pennington mit seinem Artikel einen Skandal offen gelegt hat, wird er von seiner Verlegerin Arlys Warfield kontaktiert. Sie erklärt, dass sämtliche Daten bezüglich des Bombay-Zwischenfalls gefälscht und fehlerhaft seien. Diese Blamage für den FND veranlasst sie dazu, Pennington sofort zu entlassen. In seiner Verzweiflung darüber, von irgend jemandem an Bord der Station hinters Licht geführt worden zu sein, betrinkt er sich. In seinem Rausch offenbart er seiner Frau versehentlich seine Affäre mit Oriana. Sie verlässt ihn. Aus schlechtem Gewissen darüber, dass Quinn gerade geholfen hat, Penningtons Karriere und Ehe zu zerstören, beschließt er, sich diesem anzunehmen und freundet sich mit ihm an. Pennington vermutet T'Prynns Beteiligung an seinem Ruin, was diese auch nicht abstreitet. Gerade dadurch, dass sich die Informationen die Pennington veröffentlicht hat, als Fälschung herausgestellt haben, wird die Behauptung, dass die Sternenflotte versucht, irgend etwas zu vertuschen, für ihn untermauert. Rufe den Donner Der getarnte romulanisch Bird-of-Prey Bloodied Talon folgt einem tholianischen Schiff durch die Taurus-Region. Seine Mission ist es, den Grund für die plötzliche Expansion der Sternenflotte in diesen Sektor in Erfahrung zu bringen. Die Tholianer bemerken durch Zufall die Anwesenheit der Romulaner. Um die Aufdeckung der romulanischen Aktivitäten in der Taurus-Region zu verhindern, vernichten sie das tholianische Schiff und nehmen ihren getarnten Flug wieder auf. Die USS Endeavour befindet sich bei Erilon um der dort errichteten Forschungsstation Unterstützung zukommen zu lassen. Bald darauf wird die Endeavour von einem planetaren Verteidigungssystem beschossen und das Schiff erleidet bereits beim ersten schwere Schäden. Gleichzeitig werden die Mitglieder der Expedition – einschließlich Captain Zhao Sheng, der sich auf der Oberfläche persönlich ein Bild von dessen Fortschritten machen will – von einer unbekannten Lebensform angegriffen. Bei der Flucht in letzter Sekunde sieht sich Commander Khatami gezwungen, den Captain zurückzulassen. Quinn und Pennington verlassen mit der Rocinante Vanguard. Quinn soll für Ganz den Buchhalter Sakud Armnoj abholen. Gleichzeitig soll er für T'Prynn eine klingonische Sonde abfangen. Pennington fürchtet, dass seine eigenen Pläne dabei auf der Strecke bleiben. Trotz Quinns anders lautenden Beteuerungen soll er damit Recht behalten. Auf dem Planeten Palgrenax machen die Klingonen ähnliche Entdeckungen wie zuvor die Föderation auf Ravanar und Erilon. Auch sie werden alsbald von mehreren Kreaturen angegriffen. Die starke Gegenwehr der Klingonen schwächt den Angreifer so sehr, dass dieser schließlich als letzten Ausweg die Zerstörung des gesamten Planeten einleitet. Die Endeavour und die Lovell kehren nach Erilon zurück. Lieutenant Xiong und das SCE-Team der Lovell sind dabei, die Schäden im Kontrollraum des Artefakts zu begutachten und den Forschungsposten wieder aufzubauen, als sie die Aktivierung des Verteidigungssystem wahrnehmen. Zwischenzeitlich hat Xiong zusammen mit der Besatzung der Lovell allerdings Möglichkeiten gefunden, die Shedai zu bekämpfen. Die bislang nicht getesteten Systeme erweisen sich als effektiv und eine Katastrophe wie auf Palgrenax kann im letzten Moment verhindert werden. Die von Quinn beschafften Sensordaten ermöglichen den Führungsoffizieren von Vanguard einen tieferen Einblick in das Jinoteur-System. Alles deutet darauf hin, dass das Jinoteur-System, dessen fünfter Planet Anzeichen einer Zivilisation zeigt, ein entscheidender Faktor im Rätsel um die Taurus-Region und die Shedai darstellt. Der Verlust der Bloodied Talon veranlasst die Romulaner dazu, ihre Expansionspolitik wieder aufzunehmen. Außerdem möchte man die Geschehnisse in der Taurus-Region in Zukunft stärker im Auge behalten. Ernte den Sturm Die Shedai locken ein tholianisches Raumschiff nach Jinoteur IV, wo die Besatzung gefangen genommen und gefoltert wird. Die Kolonieverwaltung von Gamma Tauri IV lehnt den Protektoratsstatus der Föderation ab. Sie misstrauen der Sternenflotte. Die Überbringerin der Nachricht ist ausgerechnet Reyes' Exfrau Jeanne Vinueza, die man mit der Leitung der Kolonie betraut hat. Die USS Lovell befindet sich im Orbit um Gamma Tauri IV. Offiziell um der New Boulder-Kolonie Unterstützung zukommen zu lassen, nebenbei soll sie auf dem Planeten nach weiteren Hinweisen auf Shedai-Technologie suchen. Die Klingonen bemühen sich, die Aktivitäten der Sternenflotte im GonMog-Sektor genauestens zu verfolgen. Durch Berichte des Klingonischen Geheimdienstes erfahren sie vom Status der New Boulder-Kolonie. Um die dortigen Geschehnisse im Auge zu behalten, beginnen sie, ihre eigenen Leute auf den Planeten zu schicken. Die USS Sagittarius bricht von Sternenbasis 47 nach Jinoteur IV auf. Dort trifft eines ihrer Besatzungsmitglieder auf einen Vertreter der Shedai, der sich als "der Widersacher" vorstellt. Dieses Zusammentreffen wird später zum offiziellen Erstkontakt mit den Shedai erklärt. Diego Reyes entscheidet anlässlich der jüngsten Ereignisse, große Teile der Operation Vanguard zu offenbaren und erlaubt Tim Pennington die Veröffentlichung eines Tatsachenberichts. Daraufhin wird er von der Sternenflotte seines Amtes enthoben und unter Arrest gestellt. Offene Geheimnisse Nach dem Verschwinden des Jinoteur-Systems herrscht Chaos innerhalb der Taurus-Region. Die Anspannungen in der Region werden durch den kürzlich erschienenen FND-Bericht über die Zerstörung von Gamma Tauri IV und den Meldungen über verstärkte Flottenaktivität der Klingonen noch verstärkt. Mit stoischer Gelassenheit sieht Commodore Reyes derweil seinem Militärgerichtsverfahren wegen Befehlsverweigerung entgegen. Doch nicht nur, dass der Commodore von der Sternenflotte angeklagt wird, auch die Klingonen fordern Reyes' Auslieferung. Gefangen in ihrem eigenen, zerstörten Verstand kämpft T'Prynn nach ihrem Fall ins Koma ums nackte Überleben. Sogar ihre verstorbene Geliebte Anna Sandesjo ist Teil ihrer Visionen. Doktor M'Benga hat sich ihrer angenommen und findet schließlich jemanden, der ihr unter Umständen helfen könnte. Zusammen mit seiner Patientin und in Begleitung von Tim Pennington nimmt er die neunwöchige Reise nach Vulkan auf sich. Um mit ihren Forschungen auf Myrdonyae voranzukommen entführen die Klingonen Lieutenant Xiong. Er kann jedoch später von der Endeavour gerettet werden, nachdem ein tholianischer Mitgefangener ihm wertvolle Einblicke in die Technologie der Shedai gegeben hat. Commodore Reyes' wird dazu verurteilt, die nächsten 10 Jahre seines Lebens in der Strafkolonie der Föderation auf Neuseeland zu verbringen. Die USS Nowlan soll Reyes zur Erde überführen. Dabei wird das Schiff von einem unbekannten Angreifer abgefangen und zerstört. Es scheint, dass es keine Überlebenden gibt. Vor dem Fall Auf einer zerklüfteten Welt in der Taurus-Region wird eine weitere Shedai-Verbindung entdeckt. Unglücklicherweise haben die Klingonen sie zuerst gefunden und annektieren den Planeten kurz nach Eintreffen von Bridget McLellan und Cervantes Quinn, die die Verbindung im Auftrag des Sternenflottengeheimdienstes sicherstellen sollen. Die neuesten Erkenntnisse um das geheimnisvolle Artefakt, welches der Sternenflotte nach der Zerstörung des Planeten Myrdonyae V in die Hände gefallen ist, stellen die Wissenschaftler von Vanguard derweil vor neue Rätsel. Zusammen mit T'Prynn, der Frau, die einst für das Ende seiner Karriere gesorgt hat und sich nun auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz befindet, jagt der Reporter Tim Pennington interstellare Kriminelle. Diego Reyes, der für tot gehaltene ehemalige Kommandant der Sternbasis 47, bekommt derweil eine interessante Aufgabe: Er soll, zusammen mit seinem früheren Intimfeind Gorkon – inzwischen Mitglied des Klingonischen Hohen Rats – und einem tholianischen Exillanten den Weg zum Frieden zwischen ihren Völkern ebnen. Enthüllungen Beinahe Morgen Die USS Sagittarius unternimmt erste Erkundungsflüge in der weitgehend unerforschten Taurus-Region und muss sich dabei auch mit den Klingonen auseinandersetzen. Währenddessen hat die noch junge Sternenbasis 47 alias Vanguard noch immer mit Problemen zu kämpfen. Viele Systeme arbeiten noch nicht einwandfrei und ein großer Teil des Mitarbeiterstabs hat sich ebenfalls noch nicht eingefunden. Zudem bleibt zu befürchten, dass das Interesse der Sternenflotte von den angrenzenden Mächten nicht so ohne Weiteres hingenommen wird. Der Verdacht bestätigt sich, als Geheimdienstoffizierin T'Prynn und Botschafter Jetanien unabhängig voneinander die klingonische Spionin Anna Sandesjo alias Lurqal enttarnen. Besonders schockierend ist für Jetanien, dass es sich dabei um eine Mitarbeiterin seines eigenen Stabs handelt. Schlechte Nachrichten Nach der Veröffentlichung seines Artikels über die Geschehnisse von Jinoteur und Gamma Tauri IV fällt es Tim Pennington schwer, Material für weitere Storys zu finden. Wenige Sternenflottenangehörige zeigen sich noch dazu bereit, mit dem Reporter zu sprechen, da sie ihm die Schuld an Diego Reyes' Schicksal]] geben. Unerwartet macht Pennington die Bekanntschaft mit der jungen ambitionierten Journalistin Amity Price. Sie hofft, als Undercover-Reporterin besonders brisanten Storys auf die Spur zu kommen. Diese will sie ausgerechnet in Ganz' Umfeld auftreiben – ein nicht ungefährliches Unterfangen … Doch auch die Appelle seines Freundes Cervantes Quinn, ihr diese Idee auszureden, zeigen nicht den erhofften Erfolg. Die letzten edlen Männer Dr. Fischer und Captain Rana Desai haben die Aufgabe, die Bewohner der Kolonie New Anglesey von einer Evakuierung zu überzeugen, nachdem diese nicht mehr durch die von der Sternenflotte neu gezogenen Patrouillenrouten geschützt sind. Die Kolonisten bestehen jedoch vehement darauf, auf dem Planeten zu bleiben. Die hartnäckigen Ermittlungen Fischer und Desai enthüllen jedoch den wahren Grund für das Verhalten der Kolonisten. Im Jahre 2259 folgt die USS Dauntless einem Notruf der arkenitischen Bergbaukolonie Azha-R7a. Nach ihrem Eintreffen muss Captain Reyes erkennen, dass die Klingonen ihnen zuvorgekommen sind und die Lage für sich ausgenutzt haben. Auf derartige Weise ihr Territorium auszudehnen widerspricht jedoch gänzlich dem typischen Vorgehen der Klingonen. Vor allem dank der besonderen Kenntnissen seines neuen Ersten Offiziers, Commander Gannon in Sachen klingonischer Sprache, Kultur und Geschichte, findet Reyes schließlich heraus, welche Absichten die Klingonen wirklich verfolgen. Der klingonische Kommandant, General Gorkon hat ganz persönliche Motive. Dabei benötigt er die Hilfe der Föderation und sucht nach einem Weg, dies zu ermöglichen, ohne es vor dem Hohen Rat als Schwäche oder gar Kooperation mit dem Feind aussehen zu lassen. Und die Sterne blicken herab Bridget McLellan und Cervantes Quinn sind weiterhin im Auftrag des Sternenflottengeheimdienstes innerhalb der Taurus-Region unterwegs. Ihr aktueller Auftrag hat mit dem überraschenden Auftauchen des Jinoteur-Musters zu tun. Dieses Energiemuster ist wesentlicher Teil der Shedai-Technologie. Jedoch ist es mit dem übrigen System verschwunden. Die Sensordaten der Sternenflotte sind allerdings unvollständig und das Schiff, welches sich zum betreffenden Zeitpunkt dort aufgehalten hat, ist nach einem Notruf in das Territorium der Gorn abgeschleppt worden. Quinn und McLellan bemühen sich erfolgreich darum, die Logbuchaufzeichnungen dieses Schiffes in ihre Gewalt zu bekommen. Die so erhaltenen Koordinaten führen die beiden zu einer mysteriösen Region außerhalb der normalen Raum-Zeit. Dort treffen sie auf einen alten Bekannten: den Shedai-Widersacher. Er will die Menschen dabei unterstützen, den Machtkampf mit den Shedai für sich zu entscheiden. Leider haben auch die Klingonen Kenntnis dieser Koordinaten erhalten und nähern sich der Region mit einer gewaltigen Militärmacht, bevor Quinn und McLellan in der Lage sind, die Daten des Widersachers zu sichern. Um zu verhindern, dass diese Technologie in die Hände der Klingonen fällt, entscheidet McLellan diese mit einem gewaltigen Sprengsatz in die Luft zu jagen. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie selbst die Explosion auch nicht überleben wird. Für Quinn, der inzwischen eine feste Beziehung zu Bridy pflegt und bereits konkrete Zukunftspläne mit ihr gemeinsam im Sinn hat, stellt ihr Tod ein weiterer herber Rückschlag in seinem Leben dar. Beschreibung der Station |Bild= Vanguard.jpg |inhalt= ;Fraktion :Föderation/Sternenflotte ;Typ :Tiefenraumstation ;Klasse : ;Breite :849 Meter ;Höhe :921 Meter ;Bevölkerung :2400 (Standardbesatzung) :1200 (Gastkapazität) :61.500 (Notfallkapazität) ;Andockmöglichkeiten :12 Andockrampen :8 Landebuchten :mehrere kleinere Hangarbuchten ;Bewaffnung :Phaser :Photonentorpedos ;Verteidigung :Schutzschilde ;Energieversorgung :Mark IX Materie-Antimaterie-Reaktor ;Fertigstellung :Zur Sternzeit 1271,4 für voll operationsfähig erklärt. ;Status :aktiv (2270er) }} Vanguard bzw. Sternenbasis 47 ist eine Raumstation der Wachturm-Klasse. Diese gehören zu den größten und gewaltigsten Einrichtungen der Sternenflotte. Neben allgemein notwendigen Systemen um den Stationsbetrieb aufrecht zu erhalten, verfügt die Station über umfangreiche und großzügige Einrichtungen, um die verschiedenen Forschungs- und Kolonisierungsbemühungen der Sternenflotte in allen Belangen zu unterstützen. Im speziellen gibt es im Kern der Station eine versteckte Forschungseinrichtung, genannt die Gruft. Diese ist ausschließlich dafür konzipiert die streng geheimen Forschungen rund um die Geheimnisse der Taurus-Region durchzuführen und zu koordinieren. Neben Quartieren und den üblichen Freizeiteinrichtungen bietet Vanguard eine ausgedehnte terrestrische Anlage, deren Ausmaße ähnliche Einrichtungen, wie beispielsweise die Promenade von Deep Space 9, bei weitem übertreffen. Die Station befindet sich in der mehrere Wochen vom Föderationsraum entfernten Taurus-Region an einer Grenze zwischen den Reichen der Tholianer und der Klingonen. Eine Reise von dort bis zur Erde würde gut acht Wochen dauern, nach Vulkan etwa neun Wochen. Um die Autonomie von Vanguard zu unterstreichen sind der Station dauerhaft mehrere Raumschiffe zugeteilt. Außerdem verfügt die Station über umfangreiche Andockmöglichkeiten und mehrere Hilfsschiffe. Von den zwölf Andockrampen sind sechs bei Bedarf ausfahrbar, und von den acht Landebuchten sind vier in der Lage Raumschiffe von der Größe der ''Constitution''-Klasse aufzunehmen. Zusätzlich befinden sich mehrere kleinere Hangarbuchten entlang des zentralen Kerns. Taurus-Region Die Taurus-Region ist ein weitgehend unerforschtes Gebiet im Alpha-Quadranten. ( ) Auch die Klingonen sind an der Region, die von ihnen GonMog-Sektor genannt wird, interessiert. 2265 haben sie bereits sieben Planeten annektiert, vier davon – unter anderem Palgrenax – sind bewohnt. ( Das Interesse der Tholianer am Shedai-Sektor, wie sie die Region nennen, unterscheidet sich grundsätzlich von dem der Föderation oder dem der Klingonen. Sie fürchten das uralte Geheimnis des Sektors so sehr, dass sie jegliche Einflüsse anderer Mächte in dem Gebiet unterbinden möchten. Aleriq-System 2266 patrouilliert die Sagittarius im Aleriq-System. Sie registriert eine Schockwelle die mit der identisch scheint, die man nach der Zerstörung des Planeten Palgrenax aufgezeichnet hat. Die Quelle liegt tief in tholianischem Raum. ( ) Boam II Auf Boam II befindet sich eine der ersten Föderationskolonien in der Taurus-Region. Der Quartiermeister von Vanguard verschafft Quinn 2265 den Job, Versorgungslieferungen für die Kolonien innerhalb der Taurus-Region zu übernehmen. Boam II ist im selben Jahr eines seiner Ziele. Er wird von Tim Pennington begleitet, der die Gelegenheit nutzen will, die Kolonisten zu interviewen um so Material für einen Artikel zu sammeln. Quinns Verpflichtungen gegenüber Ganz und T'Prynn führen jedoch dazu, dass die beiden nie dort ankommen. Borzha-System 2265 ist einem Geheimdienstbericht der Sternenflotte zu entnehmen, dass man in dem System klingonische Aktivitäten festgestellt hat. Bei Maximum Warp ist das System 12 Flugstunden vom Jinoteur entfernt. 2266 haben die Klingonen eine Vereinbarung mit der Regierung des zweiten Planeten, die es ihnen erlaubt, den dortigen Raumhafen zu nutzen. Nach ihrem ersten Vorstoß ins Jinoteur-System hält sich die IKS Zin'za mehrere Wochen zwecks Reparaturarbeiten dort auf. ( ) Cestus III Cestus III befindet sich knapp außerhalb der Taurus-Region an der klingonischen Grenze. Diese Lage macht ihn für die Sternenflotte zum idealen Standort für eine Abhörstation. Die Kolonie steht unter der Leitung von Commodore Howard Travers. ( ). Bei einem Angriff der Gorn wird beinahe das gesamte dort stationierte Sternenflottenpersonal getötet. Nach dem Angriff wird der Planet den Gorn zugesprochen, die im Gegenzug versprechen, der Föderation aus dem Weg zu gehen. ( ). Cygnet XIV Cygnet XIV ist ein Planet auf dem sich eine Föderationskolonie befindet. Die Kolonie auf Cygnet bittet seit über einem Jahr um Hilfe bei der Fertigstellung eines Raumhafens. ( ) Dorala System innerhalb der Taurus-Region, das aufgrund seiner Position von strategischem Wert ist. Geheimdienstberichte der Sternenflotte melden 2265 klingonische Aktivitäten in dem System. Erilon Erilon ist ein Planet nahe der klingonischen Grenze. Der einst zur Klasse-M zählende Planet hat einen natürlichen Satelliten. Vor annähernd 92.000 Jahren verliert der Hauptstern des Systems massiv an Masse, und wandelt sich zu einer Welt der Klasse-P. ( ) Im Jahr 2265 wird von der USS Endeavour dort ein weiteres Artefakt zusammen mit einer Probe des Taurus Meta-Genoms entdeckt. Das Artefakt von Erilon ist wesentlich besser erhalten als das auf Ravanar IV. ( ) Als Folge wird dort ein Forschungsposten errichtet, wodurch die Sternenflotte in wesentlichen Schritten den Geheimnissen der Taurus-Region näher kommt. (Roman: Rufe den Donner) Gamma-Tauri-System Gamma-Tauri ist mit maximaler Warpgeschwindigkeit etwa eine Woche von der klingonischen Grenze entfernt. Das System wird schon in sehr frühen Stadium der Operation Vanguard von unbemannten Erkundungsdrohnen der Sternenflotte untersucht und weist Spuren des Taurus-Meta-Genoms auf. Gamma-Tauri ist daher eines der Systeme, welche für eine weitere Erforschung ganz oben auf die Liste gesetzt werden, weswegen die USS Sagittarius für genauere Untersuchungen gesandt wird. Beunruhigend ist, dass Geheimdienstberichte der Sternenflotte 2265 Aktivitäten der Klingonen in dem System melden. Anfang des Jahres 2266 wird mit der Besiedelung des vierten Planeten begonnen. Gamma Tauri IV besitzt ein sehr heißes Klima und gehört der Klasse-M an. Schon bald findet man dort eine weitere Shedai-Verbindung und die Sternenflotte richtet dort eine Forschungseinrichtung ein. Die etwa 11.000 Kolonisten der noch jungen Kolonie New Boulder sind von der Einmischung der Sternenflotte alles andere als begeistert. Jeanne Vinueza, Reyes' Exfrau und Präsidentin der Kolonie, bekommt die Aufgabe, den Verantwortlichen klarzumachen, dass die Kolonie unabhängig bleiben möchte, und auch den Protektoratsstatus ablehnt. Der Planet wird unbewohnbar, als sich Commodore Diego Reyes gezwungen sieht, General Order 24 gegen den Planeten auszurufen, um die Ausbreitung der Shedai aufzuhalten. (Roman:Ernte den Sturm) Golmira Golmira ist der dritte Planet eines Planetensystem nahe einer Region, die von der Föderation als FGC 62-24-Gamma bezeichnet wird. Die Region wird Anfang 2267 von den Klingonen annektiert und fortan Gr'oth genannt. Somit liegt Golmira nur noch etwa drei Lichtjahre von der klingonischen Grenze entfernt. Der tief in der Taurus-Region gelegene Klasse M-Planet verfügt über zwei kleine Monde und gerät 2267 ins Visier der Wissenschaftler von Vanguard, die dort einen weiteren Hinweis auf Shedai-Aktivität feststellen. Die Bewohner, die sich selbst Denn nennen, gliedern sich grob in zwei Bevölkerungsgruppen. Die in Dörfern siedelnden Shire, die sich hauptsächlich auf Landwirtschaft spezialisiert haben, und die nomadisch lebenden Goçeba, eine Gruppe, die die, auf dem Planeten existierende, Shedai-Verbindung verehren und einen Tempel darum erbaut haben. Sie sind sich der Existenz von anderen raumfahrenden Rassen bewusst, reisen aber selbst nicht zu den Sternen. (Roman: Vor dem Fall) Ingraham B Ingraham B ist eine aufstrebende landwirtschaftliche und wissenschaftliche Kolonie. Terrance Sadler, der frühere Sicherheitschef der USS Dauntless hat sich dort niedergelassen. 2265 macht sich Reyes Sorgen, als der Kontakt zur Kolonie plötzlich abbricht. Dabei liegt der Planet weitab der klingonischen Grenze oder einer anderen bekannten Bedrohung. ( ) Jinoteur-System Das Jinoteur-System ist ein abgelegenes System innerhalb der Taurus-Region. Erstmals wird das System im Jahr 2263 von den Langstreckensensoren der Föderation abgetastet. Gefunden hat man zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts, was eine nähere Untersuchung nötig gemacht hätte. Dies hat sich aber noch während der Konstruktion von Vanguard geändert, als eine ominöse Trägerwelle irgendwo aus dem Jinoteur-System, zu massiven Systemstörungen geführt hat. ( ) Erst durch eine klingonische Sonde – die über Umwege in die Hände der Sternenflotte gekommen ist – gelangt man zu fundierten Erkenntnissen. Das System beinhaltet fünf Planeten, dessen Hauptgestirn ein Stern des F-Typs ist. Drei der fünf Planeten besitzen je zwei natürliche Satelliten. Während einer der anderen drei, und der letzte vier Monde hat. Das System ist weniger als eine halbe Millionen Jahre alt und die Umlaufbahnen der Planeten und Monde zeigen, dass das System nicht auf natürlichem Weg entstanden sein kann. Auf dem vierten Planeten gibt es jedoch Anzeichen für eine Zivilisation und alles deutet darauf hin, dass es sich bei Jinoteur IV um die Heimatwelt der Shedai handelt. ( ) Das System ist mit voller Warpgeschwindigkeit etwa 6 Tage von Sternenbasis 47 entfernt. ( ) Kadru Der Klasse M-Planet Kadru ist der zweite Planet eines Planetensystems dessen Klasse-G-Hauptstern die Bezeichnung HD-24040 trägt. Der Planet in der Taurus-Region wird 2265 besiedelt. Die dortige Kolonie New Anglesey ist in erster Linie eine wissenschaftliche Forschungssiedlung. Die Errichtung der Kolonie wird von der USS Bombay unterstützt. Schon bald erklärt Gouverneurin Ying Mei-Hua die Unabhängigkeit der Kolonie. Ohne nähere Begründung bricht sie jeden Kontakt zur Föderation und der noch immer anwesenden USS Bombay ab. 2268 werden die Patrouillenrouten innerhalb der Taurus-Region neu gezogen. Danach fällt Kadru, neben einigen anderen Planeten, nicht mehr unter den Schutz der Sternenflotte. Lediglich die Kolonisten von New Anglesey weigern sich, ihre Heimat zu verlassen. Lieutenant Commander Aole Miller soll sie von einer Evakuierung überzeugen. Beim Besuch von New Anglesey kommt er jedoch bei einem Unfall ums Leben. Rana Desai und Ezekiel Fischer, die Aoles Arbeit fortsetzen sollen, finden schließlich den wahren Grund dafür heraus, weswegen sich die Bewohner von New Anglesey so vehement dagegen wehren, den Planeten zu verlassen: Mit den Nagai gibt es auf Kadru eine niedere einheimische Lebensform, welche Anzeichen für Empfindungsfähigkeit aufweist. Die Kolonisten fühlen sich verpflichtet, zu bleiben, um den Nagai Schutz zu bieten. Schließlich beantragen die Kolonisten von New Anglesey, Kadru offiziell als Naturschutzgebiet und Wildreservat auszuweisen. Bis über den Antrag entschieden ist, ist die Sternenflotte vom Gesetz her gezwungen, den Schutz des Planeten zu gewährleisten. Kessik IV Kessik IV ist eine unabhängige Kolonialwelt innerhalb der Taurus-Region und Standort einer Dilithium-Mine. Die Bedeutung der Mine für die Sternenflotte führt 2265 zu einem Streit zwischen dem Kommandanten von Vanguard, Commodore Diego Reyes, und der Repräsentantin des JAG-Korps auf der Station. ( ) Der dortige Raumhafen Anzarosh ist wenige Wochen später Ort eines Attentats von Broon und seinen Schlägern auf Cervantes Quinn. Dieser aber überlebt und lässt somit Broon bei seinem Auftraggeber Ganz in Ungnade fallen. ( ) Korinar System innerhalb der Taurus-Region, das aufgrund seiner Position von strategischem Wert ist. Geheimdienstberichte der Sternenflotte melden 2265 klingonische Aktivitäten in dem System. Lerais II Lerais II ist eine äußerst fruchtbare Farmwelt. Dort befindet sich eine der Kolonien, die den Protektoratsstatus der Föderation ablehnen. Die bislang einzige Ansiedlung der aufstrebenden Kolonie ist New Anchorage. Eines Tages wird der Frachter Bacchus Plateau in seinem Orbit von einem klingonischen Kreuzer vernichtet. Kurz darauf beamen sich Klingonen auf die Oberfläche und behaupten, diesen Planeten schon seit längerem für sich zu beanspruchen. Sie fordern die Bewohner auf, den Planeten binnen eines Tages zu verlassen und drohen, die bis dahin zurückgebliebenen Kolonisten zu töten. ( ) Myrdonyae-System Myrdonyae ist ein von den Klingonen beanspruchtes System. Auf Myrdonyae V haben die Klingonen mehrere gut erhaltene Shedai-Artefakte entdeckt. Um mit ihren Forschungen voranzukommen entführen die Klingonen 2266 Xiong und einen Tholianer namens Tasthene. Der Planet wird zerstört nachdem die Klingonen bei ihren Bemühungen, die Geheimnisse der dortigen Shedai-Technologie zu ergründen, unbeabsichtigt ein planetares Selbstzerstörungssystem aktivieren, dem bereits Palgrenax zum Opfer gefallen ist. Nejev III Nejev III ist ein Planet in relativer Nähe zum Jinoteur-System. Er ist die Heimatwelt einer eigentümlichen Rasse von Tier-Pflanzen-Hybriden, die sich Brassikaner nennen. Auf dem Planeten befindet sich der Lamneth-Raumhafen. Pacifica Die Welt Pacifica, inmitten der Taurus-Region gelegen, wird ab dem Jahr 2266 von der Föderation besiedelt. Die USS Lovell ist nach den Ereignissen von Gamma Tauri IV unterwegs nach Pacifica, um dort beim Aufbau der grundlegenden zivilen Infrastruktur zu helfen. ( ) Palgrenax-System Palgrenax wird schon in sehr frühen Stadium der Operation Vanguard von unbemannten Erkundungsdrohnen der Sternenflotte untersucht. Das System gehört zu den Systemen, in denen Spuren des Taurus-Meta-Genoms nachgewiesen werden. Für genauere Untersuchungen wird die USS Sagittarius entsandt. Da jedoch auf dem einzigen Klasse M-Planeten des Systems eine vorindustrielle Zivilisation existiert, verbietet die Oberste Direktive der Sternenflotte jede weitere Erforschung. Beunruhigender Weise melden Geheimdienstberichte der Sternenflotte in dem System Aktivitäten der Klingonen; für die diese Vorbehalte bekanntlich nicht gelten. Obwohl Palgrenax fernab der üblichen Handels- und Patrouillenrouten liegt, wird das System schon bald von den Klingonen annektiert. Die Hauptwelt, Palgrenax, wird zum Standort einer klingonischen Garnison unter der Befehlsgewalt von Gouverneur Morqla. Sie entdecken dort mysteriöse Ruinen die nicht von der ansässigen Kultur zu stammen scheinen und anscheinend sehr alt sind. ( ) Der Planet fällt schließlich einer planetaren Selbstzerstörung, ausgelöst durch die Shedai-Wanderin, zum Opfer. ( ) Ravanar-System Ravanar IV ist der Planet, auf dem 2263 die [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation]] unter dem Kommando von Commodore Matt Decker die Entdeckung macht, aufgrund derer die Sternenflotte beschließt, in der Taurus-Region Präsenz zu zeigen. Seit 2264 ist der Planet Standort eines wissenschaftlichen Außenpostens der Sternenflotte unter dem Kommando von Commander Dean Singer. Dort wird das erste von vielen weiteren Shedai-Artefakten freilegt. Die Analyse der Erdproben in dessen Nähe ergeben, dass das Artefakt mindestens 100.000 Jahre alt ist. Bemühungen, es zu aktivieren werden jedoch auf telepathischem Wege von den Tholianern wahrgenommen, deren Intervention die Zerstörung des Außenpostens und der im Orbit befindlichen USS Bombay nach sich zieht. Zusätzlich verminen die Tholianer die Überreste des Außenpostens, was einem Außenteam der USS Enterprise zum Verhängnis wird. (Roman|Der Vorbote) Sektor 116 Theta Gebiet in der Taurus-Region, das von der USS Bombay kartographiert wird. ( ) Sektor Tango-4119 Schauplatz eines geheimen Treffens zwischen Zett Nilric und dem klingonischen Geheimdienstoffizier Qahl. Dabei kommt es zur Übergabe eines geheimnisvollen Artefakts, dass Zett auf Traelus II erworben hat und dem die Klingonen anscheinend großen Wert zumessen. Traelus-System Das Traelus-System gehört zu den Systemen der Taurus-Region, die 2265 von der USS Sagittarius NCC-1894 einer genaueren Betrachtung unterzogen werden und Spuren des Taurus-Meta-Genoms aufweisen. Die genauere Untersuchung des zweiten Planeten wird jedoch vom Eintreffen der Klingonen unterbrochen. Diese behaupten, ihr Anspruch sei ordnungsgemäß legitimiert. Trotzdem zeigen die Klingonen im weiteren Verlauf kein Interesse an dem Planeten und der gesamte Sektor bleibt weitgehend unerforscht. Traelus II hat zwei Monde. Dort lebt eine Kultur, die selbst nicht zu den Sternen reist, sich aber der Existenz von anderen raumfahrenden Rassen bewusst ist. Die Welt ist reich an natürlichen Ressourcen und ein beliebtes Ziel interstellarer Händler. 2266 erwirbt Zett Nilric dort einen Sarkophag, welcher einen geheimnisvollen Kristall beinhaltet, der den Einwohnern zufolge mit einem Fluch belegt sein soll. Außerdem sollen auf Traelus II noch weitere derartige Artefakte existieren. ( ) Typerias System innerhalb der Taurus-Region, das aufgrund seiner Position von strategischem Wert ist. Geheimdienstberichte der Sternenflotte melden 2265 klingonische Aktivitäten in dem System. Yerad-System Das knapp außerhalb der Taurus-Region gelegene Yerad-System wird von den Klingonen beansprucht. Trotzdem findet der einzig bewohnte Planet im System, Yerad III, kaum Beachtung. Die Klingonen interessieren sich mehr für die Dilithium-Minen auf einem der äußeren Planeten des Systems. 2265 soll Quinn einen von Ganz' Buchhaltern dort abholen. ( Zeta-Aurigae-System Das Zeta-Aurigae-System ist ein von den Klingonen beanspruchtes System. Auf Zeta Aurigae IV gelingt es den Klingonen 2268, einen Shedai zu fangen. Vom Sternenflottengeheimdienst bekommen Bridget McLellan und Cervantes Quinn den Auftrag, den Shedai mitsamt dem Artefakt, in dem er gefangengehalten wird, in ihren Besitz zu bringen. Angesichts der Übermacht der Klingonen hat dieser Plan jedoch keine Aussicht auf Erfolg. Um den Forschungen der Klingonen trotzdem ein Ende zu bereiten, unterbrechen sie die Energieversorgung zu dem Artefakt, in dem das Wesen gefangen ist. Der befreite Shedai erledigt den Rest. Fast zeitgleich wird der nausikaanische Kopfgeldjäger Kajek von Ganz auf Cervantes Quinn angesetzt. Dieser beobachtet Quinns Schiff aus nächster Nähe. Um nicht von der ebenfalls anwesenden USS Endeavour entdeckt zu werden, nutzt er den magnetischen Pol von Zeta Aurigae III, um sein Schiff zu verbergen. Raumschiffe Aen'q Tholis Tholianischer Schlachtkreuzer unter dem Kommando von Commander Hirskene. Im Jahr 2265 patrouilliert das Schiff im Shedai-Sektor. Dabei wird es von einem romulanischen Bird of Prey zerstört. USS Akhiel Die USS Akhiel ist eine Fregatte der Locknar-Klasse unter dem Kommando von Captain Whitsitt. Bacchus Plateau Ziviles Frachtschiff das in der Taurus-Region unterwegs ist. 2265 befindet sich der chirurgisch veränderte klingonische Spion Ronald Hanagan unter der Crew. Das Schiff wird 2266 im Orbit von Lerais II bei einem unprovozierten Angriff der Klingonen zerstört. Bloodied Talon Ein romulanischer Bird of Prey kommandiert von Commander Sarith. Das Schiff wird auf eine Verdeckte Operation in die Taurus-Region entsandt. Nachdem das Schiff den tholianischen Schlachtkreuzer Aen'q Tholis zerstört hat, wird es einige Zeit später in der Nähe des Palgrenax-System Opfer der IKS Zin'za. USS Bombay Die USS Bombay ist eines der ersten Raumschiffe, die der Station zugeteilt sind. Im Jahr 2265 wird das Schiff der ''Miranda''-Klasse beauftragt, beschädigte Systeme des Außenpostens auf Ravanar IV zu ersetzen. Im Orbit des Planeten wird sie schließlich von sechs tholianischen Schiffen angegriffen und stark beschädigt. Trotz der Übermacht gelingt es Captain Halli Gannon drei davon zu zerstören. Schließlich ist sie jedoch gezwungen, die Selbstzerstörung des Schiffes einzuleiten. Indem sie das Schiff per Traktorstrahl an einen der Angreifer koppelt gelingt es ihr noch, einen vierten Gegner mit in den Tod zu reißen. USS Buenos Aires Die USS Buenos Aires der Miranda-Klasse ist eines der Raumschiffe, die nach der Kommandoübernahme Vanguards durch Admiral Nogura der Station zugeteilt werden. Centauri Star Kolonietransporter der 2266 in einer der Landebuchten von Vanguard liegt. IKS Che'leth Klingonischer Kreuzer der D5-Klasse, der 2266 eine Gruppe Farmer und ein Team von Wissenschaftlern nach Gamma Tauri IV eskortieren soll. Chichén Itzá Kolonieschiff, dass im Jahr 2265 von Cait nach Vanguard kommt. Die Andockprozeduren verzögern sich um sechs Stunden weil die Crew es versäumt hat, ihren Flugplan zu aktualisieren. ( ) USS Constellation Die USS Constellation, unter dem Kommando von Commodore Matt Decker, ist 2263 auf einer Kartographierungsmission in der Taurus-Region. Auf dem Planeten Ravanar IV wird ein ungeheuer komplexes Genom entdeckt. ( ) In der Folge macht das Schiff in fünf weiteren Systemen ähnliche Entdeckungen. Der fortan als Taurus Meta-Genom bezeichnete Fund veranlasst die Sternenflotte dazu, innerhalb der Region stärker Präsenz zu zeigen. ( ) USS Endeavour Die USS Endeavour der Constitution-Klasse ist das schlagfertigste der Raumschiffe, die der Station zugeteilt sind. Anfang 2265 patrouilliert sie an der klingonischen Grenze. Bald darauf spielt sie eine bedeutende Rolle bei der Errichtung und Verteidigung des Außenpostens auf Erilon. Epithemeus Minenschiff, dass die Dilithium-Mine auf Kessik IV erschlossen hat, lange bevor Vanguard fertiggestellt war. ( ) USS Gloucester Sternenflottenschiff, das in der Taurus-Region Patrouille fliegt. Dem Schiff gelingt die Bergung des Flugschreibers der zerstörten USS Nowlan. USS Hannibal Zerstörer der ''Saladin''-Klasse. Die USS Hannibal ist eines der Raumschiffe, die nach der Kommandoübernahme Vanguards durch Rear Admiral Nogura der Station zugeteilt werden. IKS HovQaw'wl Klingonischer Schlachtkreuzer unter dem Kommando von Captain Gerzhog, der zur Verstärkung nach Gamma Tauri IV gesandt wird als das Misstrauen gegenüber dem dort operierenden Sternenflottenpersonal wächst. Kurze Zeit später wird das Schiff von der USS Endeavour kontaktiert. Um Missverständnisse zu vermeiden informiert Khatami Gerzhog über ihr Vorhaben, die Planetenoberfläche zu bombardieren. Die Klingonen beteiligen sich schließlich an dem Bombardement. Icarion Nalorisches Handelsschiff im Besitz von Zett Nilric. Nach Zetts Tod nimmt Cervantes Quinn das, mit der modernsten Technik ausgestattete, Schiff in seinen Besitz und tauft es auf den Namen Dulcinea. Er benutzt es als Ersatz für sein zerstörtes Schiff, die SS Rocinante. Lanz't Tholis Tholianisches Raumschiff, dass von der Shedai-Wanderin nach Jinoteur IV gelockt wird, wo die Besatzung gefangen genommen wird um durch ihre besonderen telepathischen Fähigkeiten die Macht der Shedai zu festigen. Dies bedeutet für die Tholianer nichts anderes als Folter. Später kann durch die Fürsprache von Vanessa Theriault und Tim Pennington der Shedai-Widersacher davon überzeugt werden, die Tholianer freizulassen. Als kurz darauf die Sagittarius von Klingonen bedroht wird, ergreift die Besatzung der Lanz't Tholis Partei für die Menschen. USS Lovell [[Datei:USS Lovell bei Sternenbasis 47.jpg|thumb|Die Lovell]] Die USS Lovell NCC-470 ist eines von drei Raumschiffen der ''Daedalus''-Klasse welche sich im Dienst des Ingenieurskorps der Sternenflotte befinden. Sie steht unter dem Kommando von Captain Daniel Okagawa und hat bereits bei der Konstruktion der Vanguard-Station geholfen. ( ) Nach der Vernichtung der USS Bombay wird sie als vorübergehender Ersatz Vanguard zugeteilt. Commodore Reyes fordert das marode Schiff an, da deren Crew bereits mit einigen der Nebenaspekte der streng geheimen Mission von Vanguard vertraut sind. ( ) Bei ihrem ersten Einsatz soll sie unter dem Schutz der USS Endeavour dafür sorgen das die Forschungsstation auf Erilon wieder in Betrieb genommen werden kann, herausfinden, wer hinter dem planetaren Verteidigungssystem steckt und die Kontrolle darüber erlangen, ohne dass die Klingonen und die Tholianer davon erfahren. ( ) USS Malacca Die Malacca ist ein Sternenflottentransporter, der 2266 an Vanguard angedockt ist. Die Malacca soll die, als Doppelagentin enttarnte, klingonische Agentin Anna Sandesjo alias Lurqal sicher von der Station bringen. Das Schiff fällt jedoch einem, von dem Nalori Zett Nilric inszenierten, Bombenanschlag zum Opfer. Die von Haniff Jackson angestellten Ermittlungen führen den Sicherheitschef von Vanguard zwar über Umwege auf die Spur des Nalori, die komplizierten diplomatischen Beziehungen zur orionischen Regierung machen es ihm und der zuständigen JAG-Offizierin Rana Desai jedoch unmöglich, eine Anklage zu formulieren. IKS M'ahtagh Klingonischer Kreuzer der D7-Klasse, der den Anspruch der Klingonen auf Lerais II sichert. Kurze Zeit später entführt der Kommandant des Schiffes Lieutenant Ming Xiong, um mit seiner Hilfe die Forschungen auf Myrdonyae V vorantreiben zu können. USS Nowlan Transportschiff der ''Antares''-Klasse das Schiff soll Diego Reyes nach seiner Verurteilung zur Erde überführen. Bei einer Maximalgeschwindigkeit der Nowlan von Warp 5 würde die Reise knapp drei Monate dauern. ( ) Als Schiff der Antares-Klasse verfügt die Nowlan nur über drei bewohnbare Decks und eine knapp zwanzigköpfige Besatzung. Die einzelnen Decks sind mit Jefferies-Röhren und Leitern statt mit Turboliften miteinander verbunden.Während der Überführung wird das Schiff von unbekannten Angreifern abgefangen. Der Kommandant der Nowlan, Lieutenant Commander Brandon Easton, ist sich nicht zu schade, den kommandoerfahrenen Diego Reyes um Hilfe zu bitten, doch aufgrund der beschränkten Bewaffnung des Schiffes kann auch dieser wenig ausrichten und eine Zerstörung steht unmittelbar bevor. ( ) Schon bald darauf wird der Flugschreiber der Nowlan geborgen. Die Eintragungen geben keinerlei Hinweise auf den Grund für diesen Angriff, und es scheint, dass es keine Überlebenden gibt. ( ) Omari Ekon Orionisches Handelsschiff, das an Vanguard angedockt ist. Die fürstliche Yacht dient als Operationsbasis des orionischen Gangsterbosses Ganz. Roanoke Kolonieschiff, dass im Jahr 2266 von Alpha Centauri nach Pacifica unterwegs ist. Es fällt einem nicht provozierten Angriff der IKS Zin'za zum Opfer. Das Schiff wird dabei schwer beschädigt und die Überlebenden von der USS Endeavour geborgen. ( ) SS Rocinante Die SS Rocinante ist ein Mancharanischer Sternenhüpfer im Besitz von Cervantes Quinn. Der unbewaffnete kleine Tramp-Frachter ist ziemlich abgewrackt und heruntergekommen, tut aber immer noch zuverlässig seinen Dienst. Das kleine Schiff verfügt nicht über einen Transporter, Quinn hat zwar schon oft darüber nachgedacht, einen zu installieren, der hohe Energieaufwand würde aber zu Problemen führen. ( ) Auch ist das Schiff statt mit einem Traktorstrahl nur mit einem altertümlichen Greifer ausgestattet. ( ) Nachdem Quinn nach den Ereignissen von Jinoteur seine Dienste dem Sternenflottengeheimdienst zur Verfügung stellt, erhält das Schiff eine Überholung aller wichtigen Systeme, um seinen Missionszielen gerecht zu werden. Bei einer dieser verdeckten Operationen sieht sich Quinn schließlich dazu gezwungen, das Schiff als Teil eines Ablenkungsmanövers mit einem Pseudo-Kamikazemanöver zu zerstören. USS Sagittarius [[Datei:USS Sagittarius und USS Lovell.jpg|thumb|Die Sagittarius]] Die USS Sagittarius NCC-1894 ist ein Raumschiff der ''Archer''-Klasse. Diese Klasse von Spähschiffen ist von ihren Ausmaßen sehr beschränkt. Beispielsweise verfügt diese aufgrund der Größe nicht über ein Turboliftsystem. ( ) Als eines der Raumschiffe, die der Station zugeteilt sind, ist die Sagittarius ständig mit den verschiedensten Aufgaben betraut. Das Schiff wird 2266 mit der Erforschung von Jinoteur IV betraut und nimmt damit entscheidenden Einfluss auf die Zukunft der gesamten Region. scheint im 23. Jahrhundert recht verbreitet zu sein. In der „Minipedia“ aus dem Roman Ernte den Sturm sind sieben weitere Raumschiffe dieser Klasse gelistet, von denen allerdings keines in den bisher erschienenen Romanen vorkommt.}} Sek't Tholis Tholianisches Flaggschiff, dass zusammen mit fünf weiteren tholianischen Schiffen, der Nov'k Tholis, der Tik'r Tholis, der Tas'v Tholis, der Kil'j Tholis und der Vel'j Tholis für die Zerstörung des Außenpostens auf Ravanar IV und der USS Bombay verantwortlich ist. Das Schiff erliegt dem kontinuierlichen Sperrfeuer der Bombay. Skylla Ziviles Shuttle, dass von Tim Pennington und T'Prynn im Raumhafen von Ajilon Prime entwendet wird. Das Shuttle besitzt eine recht beachtliche Ausstattung. Es verfügt über Tarntechnologie, ist schnell und für ein Schiff dieser Größe kann es überlegene taktische Systeme vorweisen. Von Tim wird das Schiff auf den Namen Skylla getauft. ( ) USS Terra Courser Kolonietransporter der 2266 im Hangar von Vanguard liegt. Um die Klingonen zu täuschen wird die Abreise der Terra Courser bald darauf genutzt, um den Abflug der USS Sagittarius zu verschleiern, indem der kleine Aufklärer im Schatten des Kolonietransporters zeitgleich von Sternenbasis 47 aufbricht. USS Theseus Zerstörer der Saladin-Klasse. Die USS Theseus ist eines der Raumschiffe, die nach der Kommandoübernahme Vanguards durch Rear Admiral Nogura der Station zugeteilt werden. Treana Die Treana ist ein orionischer Frachter der 2268 in der Taurus-Region havariert. Durch eine unbekannte Anomalie wird das Schiff beschädigt. Ein Gorn-Schlachtschiff reagiert auf ihren Notruf und schleppt das Schiff – offiziell für Reparaturarbeiten – zu ihrer Grenzwelt Seudath ab. Vin'q Tholis Die Vin'q Tholis ist eines von zwei tholianischen Raumschiffen, die die abtrünnige Tholianerin Nezrene 2266 daran hindern sollen, zur Föderation überzulaufen. ( ) USS Yukon Personentransporter, welcher der Sternenbasis 47 zugeteilt ist. Im Jahre 2266 benutzen Dr. Jabilo M'Benga und der Reporter Tim Pennington das Schiff um T'Prynn nach Vulkan zu bringen. IKS Zin'za [[Datei:USS Sagittarius und IKS Zin'za.jpg|thumb|Die Zin'za in auf der Jagt nach der Sagitarius der Atmosphäre von]] Die IKS ''Zin'za ist ein klingonischer Kreuzer der D5-Klasse. Das Schiff steht an vorderster Front bei den Bemühungen der Klingonen, das Geheimnis der Taurus Region zu ergründen. Es ist bei der Vernichtung von Palgrenax zugegen und zeichnet sich auch für die Zerstörung der Bloodied Talon verantwortlich. Einige Monate später ist die Zin'za zwecks Reparatur bei Borzha II. Als die USS Sagittarius auf Jinoteur IV abstürzt, sendet sie einen Notruf, der unter anderem auch von den Klingonen abgehört wird. ( ) Die Zin'za wird vom Imperium beauftragt, die USS Sagittarius im Jinoteur-System abzufangen, um mit allen Mitteln an Informationen zu gelangen. Zwar kann deren Ankunft durch ein paar Tricks verzögert werden, trotzdem gelingt es der Sagittarius nicht, den Klingonen zu entkommen. Charaktere Diego Reyes Kommandierender Offizier 2265 – 2266 Kommandierender Offizier | ------------------Familie | Vater= | Mutter= | Spezies= Mensch | Geschwister= | Ehepartner= Jeanne Vinueza|#Jeanne Vinueza | Kind= | Großeltern= }} Commodore Diego Matias Reyes ist ein etwas über fünfzig Jahre alter Mensch. Der Offizier chilenischer Abstammung ist aufgewachsen in der Mondkolonie New Berlin. Der raubeinige Kommandant von Vanguard hat den Rang eines Flaggoffiziers und Sektorenkommandanten inne. Er hat einen Hang zur Ironie und schwarzem Humor. Trotz seiner über dreißig Dienstjahre zählenden Karriere in der Sternenflotte lässt er sich noch immer vom Unbekannten faszinieren. Obwohl er leicht reizbar ist, führt er sein Kommando im Allgemeinen entschieden und ausgeglichen. Trotz seines freundlichen Gemüts, ist er ein eher zurückhaltender Typ, der einen größeren Abstand zu seiner Crew pflegt, und dem es schwer fällt, Vertrauen aufzubauen und engere Bindungen einzugehen. Seine Zurückhaltung ist wohl auf die schmerzliche Erfahrung der Scheidung von seiner Ex-Frau Jeanne Vinueza zurückzuführen. Außerdem hat er den drängenden Wunsch, eine Familie zu gründen. Die zunehmenden Belastungen durch die Mission bringen ihn dazu, nach und nach immer mehr Personen zumindest Teile der wahren Hintergründe der Vanguard-Mission zu offenbaren. Schließlich geht er sogar soweit, dem Reporter Tim Pennington die Veröffentlichung eines Tatsachenberichts zu erlauben um den Rest der Galaxis über die Geschehnisse in der Taurus-Region aufzuklären. Sein Verhalten zieht schließlich ein Militärgerichtsverfahren nach sich. Dieses verurteilt Diego Reyes dazu, die nächsten zehn Jahre seines Lebens in der Strafkolonie der Föderation auf Neuseeland zu verbringen. Nach dem Angriff auf die USS Nowlan, welche Reyes zur Erde überführen soll, wird er jedoch zunächst für tot gehalten. Nachdem sich sein wahres Schicksal enthüllt wird ihm vom Orioner Ganz Asyl an Bord seines Schiffes, der Omari-Ekon gewährt. T'Prynn | Nachname= | Geburtsname= | Symbiontname= | Borgname= | Spitzname= | Haus= | Titel= | Rang= Lieutenant Junior Grade | Dienstnummer= | Fraktion= Sternenflotte | Nationalität= Föderationsbürger | Geschlecht= w | Wohnsitz= |-------------------Lebenslauf | Geburtsdatum= 2191 | Geburtssternzeit= | Geburtsort= Vulkan | Todestag= | Todessternzeit= | Sterbeort= | Ausbildung= Sternenflottenakademie | Karriere= 2265 – 2266 Geheimdienstoffizier | ------------------Familie | Vater= Sivok | Mutter= L'Nel | Spezies= Vulkanier | Geschwister= T'Nel | Ehepartner= | Kind= | Großeltern= }} Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn ist Vertreterin des Geheimdienstes der Sternenflotte auf Vanguard. T'Prynn wird 2191 in der Gemeinde Kren'than auf Vulkan geborene. Die Vulkanierin ist seit über fünfzig Jahren nicht mehr auf ihrer Heimatwelt gewesen und lebt in einem selbst auferlegten Exil. Als Geheimdienstoffizierin ist sie darauf spezialisiert, Informationen zu sammeln, das Potenzial von Bedrohungen einzuschätzen und verdeckte Operationen durchzuführen. Wie bei den Vulkaniern üblich, wird sie schon in jungen Jahren einem Partner versprochenen. Während des Koon-ut-kal-if-fee verweigert sie sich ihrem Verlobten, den sie nie geliebt hat, und wählt das Kal-if-fee. Statt einen Vertreter für sich zu erwählen, kämpft sie selbst und tötet Sten im Zweikampf. Lange Jahre leidet sie unter den unerwarteten Folgen dieses Kampfes. Vor seinem Tod hat Sten gewaltsam eine Gedankenverschmelzung herbeigeführt und sein Katra auf sie übertragen. Personen, welche gegen ihren Willen das Katra eines anderen in sich tragen, werden bei den Vulkaniern val'reth genannt. Außerhalb ihrer Dienstzeit spielt sie Piano im Manóns, dem Varieté und inoffiziellen Offiziersklub der Station. Ihr Spiel ist, ganz im Gegensatz zu Ihrem kühlen Verhalten, voller Leidenschaft und Ausdruck. Ihre sexuelle Präferenz gehört dem weiblichen Geschlecht, und zu deren Lebzeiten pflegt T'Prynn unregelmäßige sexuelle Kontakte zu Anna Sandesjo. Annas Tod und der damit verbundene Schock tragen dazu bei, dass die Vulkaniern den Belastungen, ausgelöst durch den ständigen Kampf mit Stens Katra nicht mehr gewachsen ist und in einen komaähnlichen Zustand fällt. Die Durchführung eines altertümlichen Rituals rettet ihr schließlich das Leben. Direkt nach ihrer Genesung wird sie von der Sternenflotte für ihre Vergehen – unter anderem die Fälschung ihrer eigenen Personaldatei – angeklagt. Sie entzieht sich jedoch ihrer Verhaftung und gilt fortan als Geächtete. Sie plant, sich in den Augen ihrer Vorgesetzten zu rehabilitieren, indem sie Beweise für kriminelle Machenschaften in der Taurus-Region beschafft. Damit hat sie teilweise Erfolg und statt einer Entlassung aus dem Dienst der Sternenflotte wird sie lediglich zum Lieutenant Junior Grade degradiert, ihre Sicherheitseinstufung herabgesetzt und bis auf Weiteres von Beförderungen ausgeschlossen. Fortan leistet sie ihren Dienst unter ihrem Nachfolger Commander ch'Nayla. Jetanien | Nachname= | Geburtsname= | Symbiontname= | Borgname= | Spitzname= | Haus= | Titel= | Rang= | Dienstnummer= | Fraktion= | Nationalität= Föderationsbürger | Geschlecht= m | Wohnsitz= |-------------------Lebenslauf | Geburtsdatum= | Geburtssternzeit= | Geburtsort= | Todestag= | Todessternzeit= | Sterbeort= | Ausbildung= | Karriere= 2265 – 2266 Botschafter | ------------------Familie | Vater= | Mutter= | Spezies= Rigellianischer Chelone | Geschwister= | Ehepartner= | Kind= | Großeltern= }} Jetanien ist ein rigellianischer Chelone. Diese amphibische Spezies ist nur entfernt humanoid Auf Vanguard ist er der Botschafter und Führer des diplomatischen Corps der Föderation. Er ist ein weiser und erfahrener Diplomat mit festem Glauben an die Ideale der Föderation. Seine Kenntnis der Geschichte ist detailliert und facettenreich. Mit seiner kleinen Gruppe von Gesandten, Attachés und Hilfskräften ist es seine Aufgabe, alle diplomatischen Verwicklungen, die in der Taurus-Region vorkommen könnten, zu meistern. Dazu gehört es, den Einfluss in der Region durch das Schmieden politischer Allianzen auszuweiten. Bei seiner Arbeit ist er stets darauf versessen, durch sein Handeln etwas Großes zu erreichen und sich so seinen eigenen Platz in der Geschichte zu verschaffen. Nachdem sich abzeichnet, dass die Romulaner wieder stärker am intergalaktischen Geschehen Interesse zeigen, startet er den Versuch einer Friedensinitiative zwischen der Föderation, den Klingonen und den Romulanern. Zu diesem Zweck triff er sich auf dem neutralen Planeten Nimbus III mit dem klingonischen Botschafter Lugok und dem romulanischen Senator D'tran.. Ming Xiong | Nachname= | Geburtsname= | Symbiontname= | Borgname= | Spitzname= | Haus= | Titel= | Rang= Lieutenant | Dienstnummer= | Fraktion= Sternenflotte | Nationalität= Föderationsbürger | Geschlecht= m | Wohnsitz= |-------------------Lebenslauf | Geburtsdatum= | Geburtssternzeit= | Geburtsort= China | Todestag= | Todessternzeit= | Sterbeort= | Ausbildung= Sternenflottenakademie | Karriere= 2265 – 2266 | ------------------Familie | Vater= | Mutter= | Spezies= Mensch | Geschwister= | Ehepartner= | Kind= | Großeltern= }} Der in Kunming, China aufgewachsen Lieutenant ist Mitte dreißig und ein so genannter A&A-Offizier, ein Experte für Archäologie und Anthropologie. Auch wenn er immer wieder betont, dass die Abkürzung seiner Meinung nach falsch ist. Da es eher Xenologie und Anthropologie heißen müsste. Seine Aufgabe ist es, die Erforschung der Taurus-Region voranzutreiben. Hierfür ist er häufig – freigestellt von anderen Aufgaben – einem der Schiffe, die Vanguards Kommando unterstehen, zugeteilt. Neben der Tatsache, ein brillanter Wissenschaftler zu sein, verfügt er über diverse andere Fähigkeiten, er ist Pilot, kennt sich in Militärlogistik aus und ist, dank seiner guten Konstitution, auch unter extremen Umweltbedingungen einsatzfähig. Der relativ junge Offizier kommt schwer mit Autoritäten zurecht und neigt dazu, Dinge zu sagen, die er besser nicht sagen sollte. Xiong ist ein Idealist mit unerschütterlichem Glauben an die Gerechtigkeit und sähe es gerne, wenn die Erforschung der Taurus-Region offener behandelt werden würde. Er begreift sie als Chance, um Brücken zwischen den verschiedenen Zivilisationen wie den Klingonen oder Tholianern zu schaffen. Ezekiel Fisher 2265 – 2266 Erster Medizinischer Offizier | ------------------Familie | Vater= | Mutter= | Spezies= Mensch | Geschwister= | Ehepartner= Hannah | Kind= , , | Großeltern= }} Doktor Ezekiel Fisher ist das dienstälteste Mitglied der Stationsbesatzung. Der „alte Mann“ von Vanguard hat nach über 50 Dienstjahren genug vom Leben in der Sternenflotte. Seine Vorbereitungen auf einen baldigen Ruhestand werden jedoch zunächst durch die Ambitionen seines potenziellen Nachfolgers über den Haufen geworfen. Mit zunehmendem Einblick in die Geheimnisse der Taurus-Region reift in ihm aber auch die Erkenntnis, dass ihm der Dienst in der Sternenflotte immer noch Erfüllung bringen kann. Der in den Mars-Kolonien aufgewachsene Chefarzt von Vanguard wird von seinen Freunden Zeke genannt – wobei er von Rana Desai meist Fish genannt wird, ein Spitzname, den er weniger gerne hört. Er ist ein guter Freund des Stationsleiters Diego Reyes und – zumindest offiziell – die einzige Person, die von Anfang an über dessen Beziehung mit Rana Desai im Bilde ist. Sein Alter und seine Weisheit haben ihn gelehrt, dass nichts perfekt ist, weder die Föderation noch irgend eine andere Spezies oder politisches System. Und er scheut sich auch nicht, das Kind notfalls beim Namen zu nennen. Von seiner verstorbenen Frau Hannah hat er drei Kinder, die mittlerweile alle selbst schon Kinder haben. Seinen erstgeborenen Sohn Noah, Ely und eine Tochter namens Jane. Sie ist die jüngste und die einzige, die ihrem Vater in beruflichem Sinne nacheifert. Zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann Neil und ihren zwei Söhnen, James und Seth, lebt sie in der Stadt Cydonia auf dem Mars wo sie ihre eigene Praxis betreibt. Rana Desai 2265 – 2266 JAG-Offizier | ------------------Familie | Vater= | Mutter= | Spezies= Mensch | Geschwister= | Ehepartner= | Kind= | Großeltern= }} Captain Desai ist Ende dreißig und Spezialistin für interstellares Recht. Die dunkelhäutige Frau indischer Abstammung hat ihre Sternenflottenkarriere als Sicherheitsoffizierin begonnen und ist eine talentierte Ermittlerin und Anwältin. Stets zur Stelle, wenn die Vorschriften zu stark gedehnt werden. Trotzdem versteht sie, dass das Leben an der Grenze eine gewisse Flexibilität voraussetzt. Als Repräsentantin des JAG-Korps auf der Station ist es ihre, nicht immer leichte Aufgabe, dabei den richtigen Mittelweg zu finden. Als ranghöchste JAG-Offizierin auf der Station ist es ihre Aufgabe, die Anklage gegen Commodore Diego Reyes zu formulieren. Ihr ist klar, dass man sie, aufgrund ihrer persönlichen Beziehung, früher oder später von dieser Aufgabe entbinden wird. Sie nutzt dies, um schon im Vorfeld die Verteidigung Reyes' vorzubereiten. Trotz ihrer Bemühungen gelingt es ihr nicht, ihn vor einer langen Haftstrafe zu bewahren. Tim Pennington Der in Schottland geborene Timmothy D. Pennington ist als junger ehrgeiziger Journalist stets nur an der Wahrheit interessiert. Als Grenzkorrespondent arbeitet er für die Föderationsnachrichten und verfolgt als solcher alle Aktivitäten der Sternenflotte rund um Vanguard und die Taurus-Region mit äußerster Beharrlichkeit. Er sieht sich als Stimme des Volkes und stellt alles zunächst einmal infrage. Pennington ist ein eher nachdenklicher Mensch, der seine Worte mit Bedacht wählt. Er sieht die Mächtigen der Station als Hindernis auf dem Weg zur Wahrheit und beugt das Gesetz soweit es geht um an Informationen und Zugänge zu Beweisen zu kommen. Gewitzt und verständnisvoll ist er stets auf Objektivität bedacht. Sein größtes Problem ist es, seine hohen ethischen Standards auch bei sich selbst umzusetzen. So fängt er bereits kurz nach seiner Hochzeit verschiedene Affären an und ändert sein Verhalten auch nicht, bis er schließlich von seiner Frau Lora verlassen wird. ( ) Cervantes Quinn Quinn ist ein halb-seriöser Händler mit seinem eigenen kleinen Raumschiff, mit dem er die verschiedensten, nicht immer legalen, Aufgaben in der Umgebung von Vanguard erledigt. Er hat bereits vier Ehen hinter sich, obwohl er auf dem Papier immer noch mit seiner Frau Amy verheiratet ist. Als Provokateur liebt er es, Menschen zu manipulieren und Chaos zu säen. Er ist schlagfertig und mag ironische Untertreibungen. Wenn gar nichts mehr geht, kann er auch gut Schläge austeilen. Trotz allem hat er noch ein Gewissen: Er würde nie absichtlich jemanden verletzen oder aus Profitgier Leid zufügen. 2265 bestiehlt er den Außenposten auf Ravanar IV im Auftrag von Ganz. Er versagt bei diesem Auftrag und steht fortan in der Schuld seines Auftraggebers. Die USS Bombay wird wenig später nach Ravanar IV geschickt um die beschädigten Systeme des Außenpostens zu ersetzen. Dabei wird sie von Tholianern im Orbit des Planeten angegriffen und zerstört. Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn macht ihm später klar, dass er für den Tod der Besatzung verantwortlich sei und der Sternenflotte von nun an etwas schulde. Als er später einen weiteren Auftrag von Ganz erhält, der dazu dienen soll, ihn umzubringen, wird er insgeheim von T'Prynn beschützt. Ganz ist schließlich beeindruckt, dass Quinn seinen Auftrag überlebt und erkennt dessen Nutzen für sich. Er wird weiterhin von T'Prynn beauftragt, dem Journalisten Tim Pennington gefälschte – aber inhaltlich korrekte Daten – über die Hintergründe bezüglich der Zerstörung der Bombay zuzuspielen. Als dieser die Daten veröffentlicht, sich dann aber herausstellt, dass sie gänzlich gefälscht sind, verliert Pennington seinen Job. Quinn hat unbeabsichtigt sein Leben zerstört und beschließt, sich ihm anzunehmen. Mit seinem Schiff, der Rocinante, trägt er maßgeblich zum gelingen der Mission auf Jinoteur IV und zur sicheren Rückkehr der USS Sagittarius von dem Planeten bei. Nach den Ereignissen von Jinoteur stellt Quinn seine Dienste dem Sternenflottengeheimdienst zur Verfügung. Er sieht darin eine Chance, sein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, das nach dem Tod seiner ersten Frau Denise, die vor dreißig Jahren kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit an Xenopolycytemia erkrankt und verstorben ist, verpfuscht ist. Während dieser Zeit kommt er seiner Partnerin Bridget McLellan näher und die beiden gehen eine feste Beziehung ein. Auch gemeinsame Zukunftspläne werden geschmiedet. Bei ihrem letzten geplanten Einsatz opfert sich McLellan jedoch selbst, um den Klingonen wichtige Technologie vorzuenthalten. Bridgets Tod stellt für Quinn, der sein Leben gerade erst wieder in den Griff bekommen hat, einen erneuten Rückschlag dar. Anna Sandesjo alias Lurqal | Symbiontname= | Borgname= | Spitzname= | Haus= | Titel= | Rang= | Dienstnummer= | Fraktion= | Nationalität= | Geschlecht= w | Wohnsitz= |-------------------Lebenslauf | Geburtsdatum= | Geburtssternzeit= | Geburtsort= | Todestag= | Todessternzeit= | Sterbeort= | Ausbildung= | Karriere= | ------------------Familie | Vater= | Mutter= | Spezies= Klingone | Geschwister= | Ehepartner= | Kind= | Großeltern= }} Anna Sandesjo ist Senior-Attaché von Jetaniens diplomatischen Stab. Auch wenn sie wie ein Mensch aussieht, ist sie eine chirurgisch veränderte klingonische Agentin. Sie hat das Stationspersonal infiltriert, um für das Imperium die wahren Absichten der Föderation in der Taurus-Region herauszufinden. Ihr richtiger Name ist Lurqal. Über einen Subraumtransmitter hält sie Kontakt mit der klingonischen Delegation auf Vanguard und dem klingonischen Botschafter Lugok. Allerdings wird sie bereits kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen auf Vanguard als Spionin enttarnt und fungiert seither als Doppelagentin für die Sternenflotte. ( ) Dabei sind ihre Motive weder auf Loyalität zur Föderation noch zum klingonischen Reich begründet. Die Beziehung zu T'Prynn ist für sie mehr als ein sexuelles Abenteuer. Sie ist aufrichtig in die Vulkanierin verliebt und steht im Gegensatz zu ihr auch offen zu ihren Gefühlen. Sie wird 2266 durch ihre Fehlinformationen an das Reich enttarnt. Die Malacca, die sie von der Station wegbringen soll, fällt einem Bombenanschlag zum Opfer bei dem Sandesjo stirbt. Ganz | Nachname= | Geburtsname= | Symbiontname= | Borgname= | Spitzname= | Haus= | Titel= | Rang= | Dienstnummer= | Fraktion= | Nationalität= | Geschlecht= m | Wohnsitz= |-------------------Lebenslauf | Geburtsdatum= | Geburtssternzeit= | Geburtsort= | Todestag= | Todessternzeit= | Sterbeort= | Ausbildung= | Karriere= | ------------------Familie | Vater= | Mutter= | Spezies= Orioner | Geschwister= | Ehepartner= | Kind= | Großeltern= }} Der orionische Kaufmannsprinz wurde vom plötzlichen Interesse der Föderation an der Taurus-Region angelockt. Er ist ein Gangster der seine Finger überall drin hat, von Schmuggel, über Drogen bis hin zum Waffenhandel. Trotz seiner Hoffnung, neue Märkte zu erschließen, verbietet er es sich und allen seinen Angestellten strikt, auch nur das kleinste Geschäft mit Angehörigen der Sternenflotte zu machen. Er ist brutal und rücksichtslos bis zum letzten, wobei er das Grobe eher von seinen Mitarbeitern, wie dem Nalori-Killer Zett Nilric, erledigen lässt. Er kennt seine Grenzen und hütet sich daher davor, mit der Sternenflotte aneinander zu geraten. Trotz seiner Abgebrühtheit nach Außen hin, ist seine Autorität nur eine Illusion und abhängig von der eigentlichen Herrin der Omari Ekon: der Orionerin Neera. Weitere Charaktere ;Adelard Nassir :Der Deltaner Adelard Nassir ist Mitte fünfzig und Captain der USS Sagittarius. ;Akeylah Karumé :Die menschliche Mitarbeiterin von Jetaniens Stab übernimmt die Aufgaben von Dietrich Meyer als Gesandte für die klingonische Delegation nachdem Meyer von seiner Aufgabe entbunden wird. Bei ihrem ersten Treffen mit den Klingonen zeigt sie deutlich, dass sie mehr Verständnis für die klingonische Art hat als Meyer oder sogar Jetanien selbst. ( ) ;Aole Miller :Lieutenant Commander Miller ist der koloniale Verbindungsoffizier auf der Station und zuständig für die Administration der zahlreichen Kolonien in der Taurus-Region. Er kommt 2268 ums bei Leben. Sein Lebenspartner Ahmed Farahani wird daraufhin von der speziell als Trauerbegleiterin ausgebildeten Lieutenant Tziporah Goldrosel betreut. ;Atish Khatami :Ursprünglich der Erste Offizier der USS Endeavour unter Captain Zhao Sheng. Nachdem der Captain auf Erilon durch einem Shedai-Wächter ums Leben kommt, übernimmt sie das Kommando über die USS Endeavour. Nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Vanguard wird diese Feldbeförderung von Commodore Reyes legitimiert. Ihr Ehemann Kenji und Tochter Parveen wohnen auf Deneva. ;Bridget McLellan :Lieutenant Commander Bridget McLellan – genannt Bridy Mac – ist Zweiter Offizier der USS Sagittarius. Bei der Erkundung von Jinoteur IV wird der jungen Frau von einem angreifenden Shedai das Bein abgetrennt. In der Wunde bleibt eine kristalline Substanz zurück, die schon einige Monate zuvor von Doktor Fischer bei der Autopsie eines, von den Shedai getöteten, Denobulaners, festgestellt wurde. Doktor Babitz, dem Bordarzt der Sagittarius, gelingt es jedoch, die fremdartige Substanz zu neutralisieren und im Anschluss das Bein erfolgreich wieder anzunähen. :Nach den Ereignissen von Jinoteur IV wird sie auf unbestimmte Zeit beurlaubt, um im Auftrag des Sternenflottengeheimdienstes innerhalb der Taurus-Region tätig zu werden. Die sportliche junge Frau und frühere Marathonläuferin scheint ideal für diese Aufgabe geeignet. Neben der Tatsache, das sie die Fähigkeiten der Shedai am eigenen Leib erfahren hat, besitzt sie Kompetenz bei Flugeinsätzen und ist geschult in Kampftechniken und Computerwissen. Als Partner bekommt sie Cervantes Quinn an ihre Seite gestellt. Die beiden gehen schließlich eine feste Beziehung ein. Bei einem ihrer Einsätze kommt es jedoch dazu, dass sie, um zu verhindern, dass wichtige Technologie in die Hände der Klingonen fällt, diese mit einem gewaltigen Sprengsatz in die Luft jagt. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie die Explosion selbst auch nicht überleben wird. ;Broon :Berüchtigter Waffenhändler und interstellarer Gangster. Broon ist Geschäftspartner von Ganz und gleichzeitig einer seiner größten Rivalen. 2265 soll Broon im Auftrag von Ganz Cervantes Quinn in einen Hinterhalt locken. Er scheitert jedoch und hegt seither einen Groll gegen den Händler. :Beim Versuch, Quinn zu erledigen, nachdem dieser eine klingonische Sonde abfangen hat, gerät er in die Fänge der Klingonen. Sein Schiff wird beschlagnahmt und zum Raumhafen von Borzha II gebracht. Als einige Wochen später Ganz' Leute einen Sabotageakt gegen die dort befindliche IKS Zin'za ausüben, werden drei von Broons Leuten von den Klingonen dafür zur Verantwortung gezogen und hingerichtet. ;Carol Marcus :Zusammen mit ihrem Sohn David Marcus kommt die blonde Wissenschaftlerin auf Bitten des Föderationsrats nach Vanguard. Dieser ist der Meinung, dass ein solch wichtiges Projekt nicht allein in der Hand des Militärs bleiben darf. ( ) :Langfristig gesehen ist es ihre Aufgabe, eine zweite, von Xiongs Team unabhängige, Forschungsgruppe ins Leben zu rufen. ( ) ;D'tran :Der frühere romulanische Militäroffizier D'tran hat zum Ende der romulanischen Kriege als Junior-Senator der romulanischen Delegation angehört, welche den Friedensvertrag zwischen der Erde und Romulus ausgearbeitet hat. Während dieser Zeit hat er unautorisierte Kontakte zu der menschlichen Diplomatin Selina Rosen gepflegt. Gemeinsam haben sie recht fruchtbare Gespräche über eine Annäherung ihrer beiden Völker geführt. :Nachdem sich abzeichnet, dass die Romulaner wieder stärker am intergalaktischen Geschehen Interesse zeigen, startet Jetanien, der über Selinas Aufzeichnungen verfügt, den Versuch, D'tran erneut zu kontaktieren. Zu seiner Überraschung signalisiert dieser sofort Gesprächsbereitschaft und Jetanien arrangiert ein Treffen mit Senator D'tran. ;Daniel Okagawa :Okagawa ist Genetiker und Captain der USS Lovell. ;Dietrich Meyer :Der menschliche Mitarbeiter von Jetaniens Stab ist ursprünglich als Gesandter für die klingonische Delegation auf Sternenbasis 47 vorgesehen. Der als Säufer bekannte Diplomat wird von seiner Aufgabe entbunden nachdem der klingonische Botschafter Lugok ihm nach einem Streit in Manóns Cabaret sein D'k tahg in den Schenkel gerammt hat. ( ) ;Ezthene :Tholianer, der einer Minderheit angehört, welche die Meinung vertritt, dass die Gefahren der Taurus-Region zu groß sind, um allein gegen sie vorzugehen. Ezthene und eine weitere Tholianerin namens Nezrene beschließen, ihr Wissen der Föderation anzubieten und auf Vanguard um Asyl zu bitten. Um ihre Chancen zu erhöhen, die Station sicher zu erreichen, reisen sie auf unabhängigen Routen. Im Gegensatz zu Nezrene gerät Ezthene jedoch in einen Hinterhalt der Klingonen und wird gefangen genommen. ;Gillian Kei Moratino :Admiral Moratino ist Mitglied des JAG-Korps und führt den Vorsitz bei Commodore Reyes' Verhandlung vor dem Militärgericht. ;Gisela Ribiero :Kommunikationsoffizierin der Gamma-Schicht. Ensign Ribiero tut zu Sternzeit 1528,4 Dienst als sie überraschend von Commodore Reyes abgelöst wird. ;Gorkon :Der frühere General der klingonischen Verteidigungsstreitmacht ist zu seiner Zeit als Kommandant der IKS Chech'lw des Öfteren mit Diego Reyes aneinander geraten und kann den Kommandanten von Vanguard daher sehr gut einschätzen. Er gilt als fähigster Krieger unter den Ratsmitgliedern und Kanzler Sturka ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass ihn Gorkon jederzeit bei einem fairen Duell besiegen könnte. Daher ist dieser froh, in Gorkon einen loyalen Berater zu wissen. :Nach der Verurteilung von Diego Reyes arrangiert Gorkon dessen Entführung sowie die des Tholianers Ezthene. Beide haben in seinen Augen gezeigt, dass sie unkonventionelleren Methoden aufgeschlossener gegenüberstehen, als der Rest ihrer jeweiligen Regierungen. Mit ihrer Hilfe hofft er, einen Weg zu finden, einen totalen Krieg zwischen ihren Spezies zu verhindern. ;Hallie Gannon Kommandantin der USS Bombay. Die attraktive Mitvierzigerin hat zuvor als Erster Offizier unter Reyes' Kommando auf der USS Dauntless gedient. ;Haniff Jackson :Der dunkelhäutige muskulöse Lieutenant ist Sicherheitschef der Raumstation Vanguard. Während der Monate, in denen Diego Reyes für tot gehalten wird, pflegt er eine intime Beziehung zur JAG-Offizierin Rana Desai. Er steht in dem Ruf, nie eine Wette zu verlieren. ;Heihachiro Nogura :Rear Admiral Heihachiro Nogura ist ein Flaggoffizier der Sternenflotte asiatischer Abstammung. Er übernimmt 2266 als Nachfolger von Commodore Diego Reyes das Kommando über Sternenbasis 47. ( ) ;Holly Moyer :Lieutenant Moyer ist eine von Desais engsten Mitarbeitern. 2265 erhält sie den Auftrag, bei dem Untersuchungsausschuss anlässlich des Verlustes der USS Bombay die Anklage gegen Commodore Diego Reyes zu vertreten. ( ) :2267 übernimmt sie die Verteidigung von Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn. ( ) ;Isaiah Farber :Chefingenieur von Vanguard. Ehemaliges Mitglied des SCE-Teams, das bei der Konstruktion von Vanguard geholfen hatte. Der Lieutenant hat den Posten nach dem Tod des ursprünglichen Chefingenieurs, Lieutenant Curtis Ballard, übernommen. Er ist zweimaliger Sternenflottenmeister im Gewichtheben. ;Jabilo M'Benga :Ursprünglich von Doktor Fisher als sein Nachfolger vorgesehen, ist Dr. M'Benga doch mehr am Dienst auf einem Raumschiff interessiert. Als die USS Enterprise 2265 Vanguard einen Besuch abstattet erhält er von Doktor Mark Piper den diskreten Hinweis, dass ein Arzt, der sein Praktikum auf Vulkan gemacht habe, an Bord dieses Schiffes vielleicht gar nicht so fehl am Platz wäre. :Ende 2267 wird er dann tatsächlich auf die USS Enterprise versetzt, nachdem er einige Male mit dem [[Leonard H. McCoy|Chefarzt der Enterprise]] zusammengearbeitet und Eindruck auf diesen geschunden hat. ;Jeanne La Sala :Die Sicherheitsoffizierin der Endeavour, Lieutenant La Sala, bewaffnet sich oft und gerne mit einem Phasergewehr. Auf Xiongs Bemerkung, ein normaler Typ 2 reiche ihr wohl nicht, meint La Sala: im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Personen, finde sie, dass es sehr wohl auf die Größe ankomme. ( ) ;Jeanne Vinueza :Die empathisch begabte menschliche Frau ist Reyes Exfrau und Präsidentin der New Boulder-Kolonie auf Gamma Tauri IV – der Begriff Präsidentin ist eigentlich irreführend, da es sich um kein gewähltes Amt sondern um eine vertragliche Vereinbarung handelt. ;Jeffrey Anderson :Ensign Anderson ist Besatzungsmitglied der USS Lovell. Während der Verwicklungen von Gamma Tauri IV verliert er seinen Arm. Fortan trägt er eine bionische Prothese, mit der er anfangs noch kleinere Probleme hat. So ist die Übersetzung der Körperkraft eher ungewohnt, was sich darin zeigt, dass er beispielsweise seinen Kommunikator durch eine unbedachte Bewegung in ein Häufchen Schrott verwandelt. ;Jon Cooper :Commander Jonathan Cooper ist Erster Offizier und Verwaltungsoffizier von Vanguard. Er erhält nach Commodore Reyes' Festnahme vorübergehend das Kommando über die Raumstation. ;Joshua Kane :Dunkelhaariger Mensch, der zu Ganz' Geschäftspartnern gezählt werden kann. Mit seiner Einwilligung führt er 2267 im Auftrag der Klingonen den Diebstahl des so genannten Myrdonyae-Artefakts durch. Aufgrund seiner dubiosen Vergangenheit – der unglaubliche Zufall, dass Kane bereits achtmal am Schauplatz spektakulärer, bislang unaufgeklärter Diebstähle zugegen war – wird er schnell zum Hauptverdächtigen für den ermittelnden Lieutenant Haniff Jackson. Zum Zeitpunkt des Verhörs befindet sich jedoch auch Kanes orionische Anwältin Denon Veril an Bord der Station. Ihrem sofortigen Einsatz ist es zu verdanken, dass Desai nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als Kane gehen zu lassen. ;Judy Dunbar :Die leitende Kommunikationsoffizierin, Lieutenant Dunbar, hat ein eidetisches Gedächtnis. ;Kajek :Der nausikaanische Kopfgeldjäger wird nach dem Tod des Nalori Zett Nilric von Ganz auf Cervantes Quinn angesetzt, um den vermeintlichen Mord an seinem Mitarbeiter zu rächen. Nachdem Quinn Kajek überwältigen kann, macht er ihm klar, dass er aus Notwehr gehandelt hat und Zett seinen privaten Rachegelüsten nachgegangen ist. Als Ganz dies erfährt, lässt er sein Vorhaben fallen, Quinn für Zetts Tod zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. ;Kutal :Kutal ist der Captain der IKS Zin'za. Mit dem Kreuzer der D5-Klasse steht er an vorderster Front bei den klingonischen Bemühungen, das Geheimnis der Taurus-Region zu ergründen. ;Lugok :Der Botschafter der Klingonen steht gleichzeitig im Dienst des klingonischen Geheimdienstes. ;Mahmud al-Khaled :Der Zweite Offizier und Leiter des SCE-Kontingents wird 2266 zum Lieutenant Commander befördert. ;Manón :Die Besitzerin von Manóns Cabaret, des wohl populärsten Etablissements in Stars Landing – dem Wohn- und Geschäftsbereich von Vanguard – ist eine elegante attraktive Frau und Angehörige einer Spezies namens Silgov. ;Morikmol :Der bullige Tarmelit ist einer von Ganz' brutalsten Schlägern. Angeblich hat er bei einer Kneipenschlägerei auf Davlos III einem Klingonen beide Arme herausgerissen. ;Mosh zelev Sereb :Der tellaritische Captain ist Mitglied des JAG-Korps und vertritt die Anklage gegen Commodore Reyes. Zuvor macht er ihm das Angebot, die meisten Anklagepunkte fallen zulassen und dafür den Antrag zu stellen, auf eine Haftstrafe zu verzichten. Reyes soll sich nur in einem Punkt, der Freigabe von vertraulichen Informationen, für schuldig bekennen. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, das dass Angebot lediglich eine Finte ist, um mehr über den Angeklagten zu erfahren. ;Nathan Spires :2266 ist Commander Spires als Reyes' Verteidiger bei dessen Militärgerichtsprozess vorgesehen, bis Rana Desai dem Commodore das Angebot macht, seine Verteidigung zu übernehmen, was dieser sofort annimmt. ;Neera :Die Orionerin Neera ist offiziell als Managerin des Sex-Gewerbes der Omari-Ekon tätig, in Wahrheit aber der wahre Kopf hinter Ganz' Organisation. :Sie empfindet gegenüber dem Nalori-Killer Zett Nilric ein tiefes Misstrauen. Dies stellt sich als berechtigt heraus als sie und Ganz Hinweise darauf finden, dass Zett auf eigene Rechnung gearbeitet hat. ( ) ;Nezrene :Tholianisches Besatzungsmitglied der Lanz't Tholis. Einige Monate nach den Ereignissen von Jinoteur ist Nezrene eine der wenigen Tholianer, welche die Meinung vertreten, dass die Gefahren der Taurus-Region zu groß sind, um allein gegen sie vorzugehen und bietet ihr Wissen der Föderation an. ;Raymond Cannella :Lieutenant Commander Raymond Cannella ist Flotten-Verbindungsoffizier auf Vanguard. ;Sakud Armnoj :Der nervige Zakdorn ist einer von Ganz' Buchhaltern. Für den Orioner sind jedoch lediglich die finanziellen Unterlagen von Bedeutung. Nachdem er Armnoj zu sich bringen lässt und der die entsprechenden Unterlagen übergibt, lässt ihn Ganz kurzerhand umbringen. ;Serrosel ch'Nayla :Commander ch'Nayla ist ein Andorianer mittleren Alters. 2267 tritt er T'Prynns Nachfolge als Verbindungsoffizier zum Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte auf Vanguard an. ;Sesrene :Botschafter der Tholianer. Die Aktivierung des Ravanar-Artefakts lösen bei ihm und vielen weiteren Tholianern eine, einem Schlaganfall gleichende Reaktion aus. In der Folge ziehen sich die Tholianer wortlos von allen Verhandlungen zurück. Nach einiger Zeit meldet sich Sesrene genauso kommentarlos zurück wie er und seine Delegation die Kontakte abgebrochen haben. :Die diplomatischen Beziehungen werden jedoch schon bald erneut abgebrochen als die Feindseligkeiten innerhalb der Taurus-Region weiter zunehmen. Die Situation verschärft sich noch durch die Bereitschaft der Föderation, der abtrünnigen Tholianerin Nezrene Asyl zu gewähren. ;Sobon :Vulkanischer Heiler der sich 2266 mit Erfolg T'Prynns Leiden annimmt. Mit Durchführung des altertümlichen Rituals Dashaya-Ni'Var gelingt es ihm, Stens Katra aus ihrem Geist zu entfernen. ;Sovik :Vulkanischer Mitarbeiter in Jetaniens Stab. Gesandter zur tholianischen Delegation auf Sternenbasis 47. ;T'Nel :Vulkanische Heilerin und T'Prynns Schwester. Sie hat unter Sobon studiert und wird von ihm gebeten, ihn bei seiner Aufgabe zu unterstützen, da für die Durchführung des Dashaya-Ni'Var zwei Personen benötigt werden. Er hofft darauf, dass die verwandtschaftliche Beziehung dabei zu einem erfolgreichen Abschluss beitragen kann. ;Toby Greenfield :Greenfield ist Mitte zwanzig und Yeoman der Alpha-Schicht im Rang eines Lieutenant Junior Grade. ;Vanessa Theriault :Ensign Theriault ist Wissenschaftsoffizierin der Sagittarius und stellt den offiziellen Erstkontakt zu den Shedai her. Die vom Mars stammende rothaarige junge Frau hat nach den Erlebnissen auf Jinoteur IV eine kurze Beziehung mit Tim Pennington. ( ) ;Widersacher :Der Widersacher ist der Zweitälteste der Shedai-Serrataal – der Kaste der Benannten. Er führt die Oppositionsbewegung gegen die Schöpferin an seit sich sich die Herrschaft der Shedai in eine Herrschaft der Tyrannei gewandelt hat. :Um dem Treiben seines Volkes ein Ende zu setzen, verbündet er sich mit einer Rasse namens Tkon. Das Tkon-Imperium ist ein gewaltiges Reich, welches zu seiner Zeit ebenfalls seinen Einfluss auf die Taurus-Region hat und sich über lange Zeit erfolgreich allen Eroberungsversuchen seitens der Shedai widersetzt. Er ermöglicht ihnen den Bau einer Waffe, die es ihnen erlaubt, die Shedai einzufangen und zu vernichten. Doch schließlich starten die Anhänger der Schöpferin einen Angriff auf die Kernwelt des Imperiums und lösen eine Naturkatastrophe aus, die zum Untergang des gesamten Imperiums führt. ;Wanderin :Eines der jüngsten Mitglieder des Shedai-Kolloquiums. Aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeit, sich ohne Zuhilfenahme einer Verbindung auch über große Entfernungen durch den Raum zu bewegen, gehört sie der Kaste der Serrataal, den Benannten, an. Sie verachtet die Telinaruul, die normalen kurzlebigen Einzelkörperwesen, und versucht alles, um sie von jeglicher Shedai-Technologie fernzuhalten. :2267 wird die Wanderin beim Versuch, Sternenbasis 47 zu zerstören, von Ming Xiong und Carol Marcus gefangen und in einen Kristall gesperrt. ;Zett Nilric :Offiziell ist er, neben der Orionerin Neera, einer der Geschäftsführer von Ganz' Gewerbe. In Wahrheit ist er ein eiskalter Killer und fungiert als Ganz' Chefvollstrecker. Als solcher ist es seine Aufgabe, für Ordnung an Bord der Omari-Ekon zu sorgen. Der Nalori hegt einen tiefen Groll gegen Cervantes Quinn, lässt aber die Finger von ihm da dieser in Ganz' Gunst zu stehen scheint. :Er ist Besitzer eines Unternehmens namens Cygnar-Ralon, welches laut Geheimdienstberichten der Sternenflotte mehrmals hohe Geldleistungen von einem Konto auf Qo'noS entgegengenommen hat. ( ) :Zett kommt nach einem Zweikampf mit Cervantes Quinn durch eine, von Quinn herbeigeführte, Explosion ums Leben. ( ) Romane * Der Vorbote (Harbinger) David Mack * Rufe den Donner (Summon the Thunder) Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore * Ernte den Sturm (Reap the Whirlwind) David Mack * Offene Geheimnisse (Open Secrets) Dayton Ward * Vor dem Fall (Precipice) David Mack * Enthüllungen (Declassified) Dayton Ward, Kevin Dilmore, David Mack und Marco Palmieri * What Judgments Come (USA Oktober 2011 / dt. Titel und Erscheinungstermin stehen noch nicht fest) Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore * Storming Heaven (USA für März 2012 angekündigt / dt. Titel und Erscheinungstermin stehen noch nicht fest) Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore en:Star Trek: Vanguard nl:Star Trek: Vanguard Vanguard, Star Trek